Defectos
by Missclover
Summary: Hay muchos defectos que inundan a los hombres, y Neji tampoco se salvaba de tener uno.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto."**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Hay grandes defectos que ellas odian de los hombres… aunque no lo digan.

Y ellos simplemente no lo perciben, consideran su relación estable hasta el punto donde oyen la típica frase "tenemos que hablar". Con esa simple oración tratan de unir piezas hasta dar en el punto de que él es el culpable.

Para Tenten siempre le había resultado divertido cómo sus amigas se estresan de esos problemas por parte de sus compañeros de equipos, amigos o novios. Se reía ante las quejas que escuchaba cuando se reunía con ellas, sus gestos que ponían al recordar lo desagradable que eran los hábitos masculinos.

Admitía que algunas de esas costumbres eran desagradables como el que se sacaran los mocos y luego embarrarles en cualquier parte por no tener la decencia de cargar con pañuelos para limpiarse, o el claro signo del mal aliento, aunque éste último es muy frecuente presentar halitosis al despertar por la mañana. Pero al fin de cuentas eran los dos casos que superaban los demás, y sus amigas lloraban cuando presenciaban algo así, en especial si estaban cerca de Naruto.

Podría ser un gran ninja pero estos hábitos junto con el de limpiarse con las mangas de su sudadera lo dejaba al último de ser el chico ideal de cualquier mujer.

O cuando se le salían las flatulencias pensando que nadie le escuchaba.

Por suerte no le había tocado estar en esa situación, agradecía que su equipo fuera cuidadoso respecto a la higiene personal.

El sudor era otro de los factores que constantemente se quejaban, pero para Tenten no le veía lo malo. ¡Incluso ella sudaba! El entrenamiento era parte de su formación para ser ninjas por lo que el sudor no era un defecto por parte de las personas; era ilógico no sudar bajo un extenuante y arduo trabajo bajo el sol.

Había otros tantos que le parecían graciosos como el que no supieran bailar. La castaña reía ante los lamentos de sus amigas cuando recordaban esos momentos románticos que pasaban con su pareja y cuando llegaba la hora de un simple baile salían perjudicadas. Hasta ya había perdido la cuenta de los pisotones que mostraban ellas después de la grandiosa cita.

Con sólo imaginarse a los shinobis estar en una pista de baile era de morirse a carcajadas, y eso que no bailaban con Lee, estaba más que segura que no sólo recibirían dolores en sus preciados pies, sino en todo el cuerpo. Él jamás descansaba y con su eterna llama de la juventud era imparable, y eso ya se lo había comentado Sakura, una vez que aceptó bailar con él.

Una risilla salió de su boca al recordar a la alumna de Tsunade estar en el hospital a causa de un baile. Verla en ese estado de sufrimiento hacía que cualquiera se alejara de la mini bestia verde de Konoha, el cual se la pasaba gritando a los cuatro vientos lo genial que era su bella flor de cerezo.

Al menos alguien lo disfrutaba.

Para Temari el único defecto de los hombres –en especial de Shikamaru Nara- que odiaba ante todo era el quedarse dormidos, y más si se trataba de ir al cine. Su amiga no era apasionada a ver películas pero cuando al menos le llamaba la atención la trama y quería verla con su novio, sabía que debía tener medidas extremas para no escuchar los ronquidos dentro de la sala.

Hace poco había visto al gran estratega con un ojo morado.

Sí, hay muchos defectos que inundan a los hombres, y Neji tampoco se salvaba de tener uno.

Sus amigas siempre le decían sobre su suerte de tener a alguien perfecto en su vida, tener al genio Hyuuga a su lado. Y ella siempre se sonrojaba al escucharlas.

Pero al estar tanto tiempo a su lado, de compartir tantos momentos con él se daba cuenta que era como cualquier otra persona. O peor…

Neji no bailaba, ni siquiera iba a las fiestas. Tampoco le gustaba ir al cine, no le emocionaban las películas ni mucho menos las que ella elegía, se la pasaba criticando a más no poder, como si quisiera dañar psicológica y emocionalmente a los actores.

Tampoco le hacía escenas de celos, no golpeaba ni insultaba a otro hombre que se le acercara.

No era escandaloso, parecía más muerto que vivo.

No le regalaba flores a pesar de que él cometía un error, ni cuando salían como pareja; tenía una leve sospecha que él no sabía qué flores le gustaba.

Pero a pesar de esos defectos lo amaba como tal, él siempre le demostraba lo mucho que la quería. Aún cuando no hubiera un motivo o fecha especial siempre le hacía ver que el genio la apreciaba.

Como ese hábito que tenía de poner el aire acondicionado al máximo de la habitación a pesar de que ella siempre se moría de frío pero era una de las perfectas excusas para poder abrazarla al momento de dormir.

Y aunque él no iniciaba las conversaciones le encantaba que siempre le diera el lugar para poder hablar, porque siempre la escuchaba, la aconsejaba y daba su opinión sin llegar a menospreciarla.

O de aquellas sonrisas que sólo le regalaba a ella por ayudarle en todo, como cuando babeaba por dormir profundamente y le limpiaba para que no amaneciera con la cara mojada y pegostiosa.

Amaba a ese Neji, un hombre perfecto con defectos.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una nueva historia les he traído de mi pareja favorita :) Tratándose de los defectos masculinos y cómo sufren las mujeres. Y nuestro geniecillo no se salva de esta situación. xD

En sí la idea era sólo dejar a Neji que babeaba por las noches pero me extendí y bueno salieron más defectos.

Lo siento Neji, soy muy mala pero siempre sabrás que en mis fics Tenten te ama aunque no seas el hombre perfecto. :)

Estaba pensando en hacer otro similar pero ahora con las mujeres, es hora de que los hombres gocen de que ellos son mejores que ellas no? =P Pero todavía tengo otras ideas que quiero plasmar con mi pareja favorita.

Otras ideas de hacer sufrir a nuestro querido Neji.

Ando con buen tiempo para escribir pero aún así no les garantizo actualizar rápido, jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Y por cierto, me he dado cuenta que en la página están escribiendo más de NejiTen, eso me da mucha alegría y ganas de seguir escribiendo. ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!

Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
